


The Doctors Photograph

by fishcustardfairytales



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcustardfairytales/pseuds/fishcustardfairytales
Summary: The Doctor smiled as he looks at a photo. The Paternoster Gang tries to help.





	The Doctors Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't come up with a full plot for this but I was listening to creepy music while writing this. Just to make a long story short The Doctor is killed by the woman he meets while he is by his carriage. The man who fell was him but he saw it as another person. This is basiclly what he felt,saw and heard as he was bleeding out in the snow. The photo is of him laying down in the snow. I know it maes no sense but once I figure out how this does makes sense I'll update this.

The sound of The Doctors feet walking against the snow was the only thing heard in the rather quite alleyway. The Doctor sighed loudly as he wrapped his coat tightly around himself. The sound of something hard hitting the snow behind him caused him to turn around and look behind him. A man lied still in the snow. His body faced The Doctor and his eyes were closed, his hands neatly folded in front of him. The Doctor gave a confused expression and looked at him. He walked forward towards the man and dropped down to his level. Picking up his hand, he checking for signs of life. The man was breathing but it was very heavy. A woman came walking by, as if out of nowhere she had just turned up. “Shall I take him for you?” She walked towards The Doctor and the man and bent down. She liked at The Doctor with a rather happy smile. It made him uneasy. Before The Doctor could say anything, her hands were on his coat collar, swiftly dragging him away in a bunch. The Doctor stood up and watched as she dragged the man away into the snow. 

He let out a few uneasy breaths and sighed. He felt something warm dripping down the side of his face. His head began to ache and he caught himself as he stumbled forward. Turning around he headed backwards in the direction he was going. As he walked everything seemed to be in slow motion. As he took a closer look at his surroundings he noticed he had made his way on the path to his carriage. It was right in front of him. The small shops around him seemed long abandoned and were covered in snow. Every step he took scared him as it seemed he was not in control. He looked up at the snow falling down from the clouds above. His gaze moved forward again only to have him stop in his tracks. He legs felt as if they were stuck together and any movement might make them tighter. He was closer to the carriage now as if he had somehow teleported closer to it. Stepping back in awe he tried his best to focus on the sounds around him. There weren't any. As he stepped further away from the side of the carriage doors, he saw Strax in the drivers seat. The reins fell from his hands as he looked at The Doctor with concern. The Doctor could see his mouth move but he couldn't make out what he had said. As The Doctor stepped further away from the carriage he felt as if was going to fall. He shifted his eyes to the side to see his hands rising up. The warm feeling on the side of his head had come back. The Doctor looked forward again only to see Strax move away from the drivers seat. He body looked as if he had thrown himself to the other side of the carriage. The Doctor saw he body slowly move but it looked more like a blur of motion. The Doctor realized something. Why was he smiling? He felt his fingers move down from his head. “Hello?” He looked down at his fingers. They looked pale and were unmoving. His arm felt as if it had the control, yet he didn't. 

“Doctor!” The Doctor blinked. He felt his eyes shut and open again as he heard Jenny's cry from behind him. His body did not move, yet he was looking behind himself, seeing Jenny and Vastra look at him with horrified expressions. Even though they were far away he felt Jenny's arms wrap around his chest. Vastra held his hand and this time he would feel it. He turned his head up to look at her. “Hello” she said quietly to him. The Doctor blinked again. His eyelids fell slowly as he opened the again. He saw Strax again in the drivers seat of the carriage. His expression looked blank as he stared off at nothing. His looked over at The Doctor and his face turned to one of anger. “Gallifreynian filth.” The Doctor felt his hand go over his chest as his body slowly leaned down. In a split second he was on his knees. He looked up to see Vastra and Jenny. “Hello”. The Doctor smiled as he laid his head down into the snow. Managing to close his eyes, he coughed as he laughed. “Well now…” he said as he opened his eyes again. He smiled as he mouth suddenly filled with something warm. He felt the side of his head cool down from a sudden burning. “It had been there the whole time.” The Doctor turned his body and looked at Jenny with a warm smile. With a quick breath, he laid back down in the snow. “You forgot!” He said suddenly. He continued to lay in the snow. Only his lips had moved. The Doctor saw Vastra kneel next to him. He had not seen her before. “Well now my dear…” she put a hand over his head and sighed. Giving him a warm smile she tilted her head. “Let's just picture this.”

The Doctors felt woken up those his eye lids were closed. He hand touched something soft beneath him. He opened them and waited for them to adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. “Here you are sir!” The woman from who had dragged away the man before stood in front of him. He was laid down on large bed in a dark empty room. The woman still had the same grin on her face. “Here you are sir!” She held out a photograph in front of his face. The Doctor felt his arm move again and in a few seconds he had the photo in his hand. He turned his head and sat up. Looking at the photo with a confused expression,he smiled. He turned to look at the reader with a satisfied grin on his face. “Well then!” He loudly pounded onto the dresser next to him. The woman had vanished. “Picture this!” He felt the warm feeling on the side of his head agin. He smiled again and looked out at the dark room. He looked at the picture again and laughed. The bedroom door freaked open and suddenly there was light. Jenny peaked out from behind the door. “Doctor?” 

He smiled at her. Holding out the picture to her, he smiled wider as she stepped forward with a worried expression. She gently took the picture into her hands and after one glance she screamed. Throwing the photo down on the bed she looked at The Doctor. “Jenny?” The Doctor heard Vastras voice but Lisbon kind to it. His hands were now in his pockets as he silently walked towards his carriage. “Jenny!” Vastras voice got louder. The Doctor felt himself smile. The warm feeling was back but he laid no mind to it. Seconds later he was by the carriage doors. He saw Strax lean over and look behind him from the drivers seat. Not looking directly at him, Strax moved back over to his spot in the drivers seat. “Hello?” He heard Strax say in confusion. The Doctor smiled. He felt something in his pocket and laughed. It was paper. It was there. He laughed again as he blinked. In the carriage he felt as if they were going deeper into something he couldn't figure out. The Doctor laughed again as he pulled out the paper from his pocket. He took a glance at it and smiled to himself. The carriage moved forward as he felt the warm feeling again. In the distance he could hear Vastra and Jenny's cries. He turned around and looked out the window of the carriage to see Vastra and Nenny huddled over what looked to be a woman. “Hello.” He said quietly. He put his hand on the frame of the window and smiled as the carriage rode forward.


End file.
